


On the importance of punctuality and how to (not) teach it

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Yuzuyashi [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: (Just a tiny little bit), 2018-2019 Figure Skating Season, Angry Yuzu, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-injury, Stream of Consciousness, i don't even know what i'm doing, past Yuzuvier if you squint real hard - Freeform, some smut, this is a mess, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: The have just one day to see each other, but Ryoyu wastes most of it and Yuzuru can't just let him get away with it.





	On the importance of punctuality and how to (not) teach it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> I should have slept, or written something else, but I was angry and so that's what came out. It's basically me venting trough Yuzuru plus some kind of smut to give a sense to it all. Yeah I'm not making any sense, I know. This doesn't make any sense. Forgive me.
> 
> This is not what you were expecting for this ship, but this is what you get for now. Then who knows.

Yuzuru was officially fuming. Now he definitely had a right to it. It was not possible. This was not possible. Tolerable. Acceptable. How could Ryouyu think of making a long-distance relationship work behaving like this? Treating him like this?

A little respect. Was he perhaps the only one wanting? The only one missing, longing for physical closeness? Nonsense! He wasn’t. And he knew it. Ryoyu must be missing him likewise. And still. He was late.

Not just a couple of minutes late. Ok, he had to admit it, he would have been irritated just by a couple of minutes late, even knowing that could not be Ryoyu’s fault, that there was no helping it if the train was delayed; it was just how he was: punctuality was essential to him, he tried real hard to be always on time, hurrying up if it seemed that he could be even mere seconds late. But no. No train had been delayed. Not a single train in the whole fucking day. All day they had been vomiting their passengers on Sendai Station’s platform, but they could as well have been damn empty: the one he was waiting for had been on none of those trains. Not in the 10.29 am one, not in the 11.29 one, not even in the 12.22 or 12.29 ones. And by that time he had already been far more than just irritated, but still he said nothing, didn’t snap, tried to calm himself down, told himself he was being unreasonable, after all Ryoyu had been competing in Nizhny Something, Middle of Nowhere of Fucking-Big-Russia, just three days ago and arrived back home only the day before, he was entitled to a little sleep on the first day back. And a little sleep for Yuzuru Hanyu meant waking up at eight am, or if one wanted to be extra at nine, and that should have meant catching at least the 9.58 train and arriving just in time for lunch.

But no. Not at all. Nothing of it.

The hours had kept passing.

After one pm he had tried a phone call, anxiety and worry creeping on him, what if something bad had happened? But it had gone to voice mail straight away. The damn phone was still off. Could the bastard – yeah Yuzuru was really pissed – be still asleep? Did he forgot that today was the only possibility they had? That Yuzuru had a flight booked for the next day since he had to go back in Toronto to start rehab now that all the exams back home had been done? That he would not be back in Japan before March, before Worlds in Saitama? That, to be explicit, in the whole season, this was the only chance they had of seeing each other?

He had stomped his foot hard on the floor of the back seat, his driver luckily gone to the coffee shop of the station to find something to eat. For himself obviously. Not for Yuzuru. He had been way too annoyed, irritated, mad to bear eating anything. And so he had kept waiting in the station’s parking lot, patiently, or at least trying to be so. Sending a couple of text from time to time

_Are you on your way?_

_Can’t wait to hug you!_

_Everything ok?_

_Are you up?_

 

_I’ll be waiting in the car, outside the station_

He had tried to sound nice, to disguise his annoyance with concern.

Now it was 3.45 pm and he was starting to be seriously concerned: could he have missed the last Hanawa train? Really? How could anyone be such a slob!? Inconceivable. He would never travel two hours and a half when he could do with just two by simply being a little bit early.

And all of this while leaving him to wait in a stupid car. His last day back home and he spent it in a stupid parking lot because someone was incapable of setting up an alarm on his phone. Oh, no, he probably had done it but forgot to pluck in the charger. For sure. That was something Ryoyu was definitely capable of. Pff. He should find a way to make him pay for this. He should.

Yes. He could find one or two ways to make him understand how important time is in a long-distance relationship. Make sure Ryoyu would never again forget it.

And finally, finally, around 4 pm his phone vibrated in his hands and the personal tune he had set especially for Ryoyu filled the hair inside the car, startling both him and the driver (who was drooling in the front seat). And so he got to know that his boyfriend was finally, finally on his way to him.

The next two hours and half of waiting (because yes, Ryoyu had indeed been able to miss the last Hanawa train, what a surprise) didn’t help him to calm down at all, on the contrary, with every complete turn of the clock he grew more restless and irritated, the need to snap and scream and storm out the car stomping and punching things stronger and stronger, the voice with which he wanted to scold his boyfriend louder and harsher, the remarks running round and round in his mind nastier and meaner.

So when the tell-tale stream of people started to come out of the station he didn’t open the door. He didn’t climb out of the car. He didn’t go meet him, welcome him. He just nodded to the driver and he dutifully stepped out and waved a hand when Ryoyu was in sight, signalling him to come. And when the left door opened he barely looked up, forced a tight-lipped smile, then turned his head toward the front and briefly instructed to bring them home. Then texted his parents to go to the restaurant they’d booked alone, no use in waiting for them.

Once arrived he dismissed the driver, opened the door and left it to Ryoyu to close it, silently limping his way up to his room. There he carefully made his way to one of the drawers and with cure picked one of the pastel coloured neckties he was forced to wear during all those endless ceremonies, slowly made his way to the bed and climbed on it paying attention to his sensitive ankle and sitting so as to be propped on his right arm and hide the tie behind his back. Then he called out for Ryoyu. Because well, he’d never been in the house before, someone should show him the way and, oh, look, there was no one else in the whole house, what a coincidence!

After a while he appeared in the frame of the door which he had purposefully left open, his posture relaxed, his face open, the hint of a smile on his lips; with a silent nod Yuzuru beckoned him closer, then quickly moved forward to grab his right hand and pull him toward himself, toward the bed, so that now he had to put the other hand on the comforter to steady himself.

“I think you know me enough already to guess how angry at you I am for today” he voiced calmly, looking him in the eyes. Ryoyu didn’t say a thing, just batted his eyelids and returned the stare, waiting. “I don’t want to waste more time. But. We’re going to do as I say, I think you owe me as much after leaving my pretty ass to tire out on that fucking car seat” he finished with a smirk. And at that Ryoyu had started to smile himself, but Yuzuru didn’t give him the time for it: he swiftly moved his body to the left and at the same time pulled more on Ryoyu so as to make him go forward and fall completely on the bed, then he took the other’s hand from under his body and skilfully tied his arms above his head; in the back of his mind he silently thanked someone for having been so kinky several years ago.

“Here we go! Now we can hug and kiss and touch and do all those things we’ve been wanting to do for the past two months… or rather, _I_ get to do it!” he declared with satisfaction. This was starting to make him feel a little better, but there was still so much his boyfriend had to make up for!

He laid himself down and Ryoyu moved on his back.

Until this morning Yuzuru had fantasized about this moment they’d been longing for so long, he had imagined how he would hug him, hide his face in the curve of his neck, inhale his scent and just lay there for a while, sweetly savouring each other’s presence and then gently kiss.

Now Ryoyu was laying on his bed, looking at him with a sweet expression despite the limited mobility forced on him just now. But he just put his hand on the back of his head trying to grasp at the short hair there and forcefully started to kiss him. Not that Ryoyu seemed to mind it: he reacted putting the same amount of force into it, if not more in trying to make up for his incapability to touch and scratch and grab and hold close, frantically licking lips and teeth and tongue and mouth and making him moan and gasp, and eventually groan in anger because no, that was not how he had planned it: he should be the one dominating, the one leading. So Yuzuru stopped, put some distance between them and then moved to straddle him, push him down with one hand on his shoulder, one in his hair and leaned in again, angling their heads the way he liked and biting and licking and then retreating to stare into those marvellous eyes and repeating it again and again until he could see a silent plea into them.

“You know, I am in no hurry at all; I’ve got a terribly long flight tomorrow and I could as well sleep during it and pull an all nighter now” he smirked before launching himself down on Ryoyu’s neck and lobes and jaws and collarbones, biting and licking and all the while caressing his waist and abdomen. He then pushed the other’s long-sleeved shirt up and above his head, but not more than that, using it to restrain those arms even more, he really liked to see Ryoyu like that, upper body tangled in his own shirt, lower body evidently squeezed in his tight jeans. He lowered himself down once again and resumed his ministration on that beautiful mouth, pressing his own clothed body down on him, rubbing up and down, rejoicing in the familiar press of legs firmly tangled around his hips. Eyes closed, mouth open and constantly violated by a deliciously wet tongue, roughly breathing through his nose, hands roaming up and down, pinching at nipples, nails scratching sides and arms and shoulder blades while his hips pushed down, frantically rubbing and grinding.

“Are you getting out of these stupid clothes yet?”

“Do you want me to?” A mischievous smirk.

“It would be… nice? Your Highness. My mighty king of grudges” Sparkling eyes and features that miserably failed to be serious.

Despite himself, a bubbly laugh escaped through Yuzuru’s mouth.

Still, there were things he could do, the battle was not over yet. Just wait and see.

He got up standing at the foot of the bed and started slowly undressing, turning so Ryoyu could have the best view, arching his back more than necessary in taking off his shirt, accompanying his trousers all the way down till his ankles. He knew he was watching. Intently. He could perfectly picture those hungry eyes fixed on his figure, burning. He wiggled his hips provokingly in stepping out of the clothes puddled on the floor, toeing his white socks away, then, still not facing him, slowly started to pull down is briefs, a few inches down, then a little bit up again. A broken moan from the bed. He pulled the elastic band making it snap on his round cheeks and kept his slow torturing pace. When his underwear finally slid down his tights he stepped out of them turning around: Ryoyu was sitting on the mattress, tied wrists laying on the back of his neck, deep longing and arousal painted on his face, one leg bended to press the heel of his foot on the front of his pants in a desperate search for a little friction. He felt an electric shiver run through his whole body, eyes narrowing in satisfaction, and crawled on the bed to dispose of the last pieces of clothing in their way.

“Up. Move up, with your back on the headboard.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty” an insolent tease.

“I’m gonna cleanse that filthy mouth of yours.”

Yuzuru grabbed one cushion and positioned it on the side of his boyfriend’s left leg, still careful with his ankle even in the most heated moment, then unceremoniously straddled him standing high on his knees, grabbed his jaw to force his mouth open and roughly started to fuck it. Sharp, deep thrusts that violated that vicious mouth making his body thrill with pleasure, the satisfying sensation of having the upper hand, control, made all his body tremble while he kept tearing at the hair on the top of Ryoyu’s head, the other hand gripping his right shoulder, nails digging into the perfectly round muscle, pleasure flowing through all his limbs. He shortened his thrusts, letting himself enjoy the sensation of Ryoyu sucking and lapping at him. Up and down, wet and warm. Smooth lips tight around his flesh. His heart beating fast, entranced by the pleasure.

Yuzuru suddenly opened his eyes. All traces of anger gone.

Caressing his jaw gently he retreated from Ryoyu’s mouth and proceeded to untie the knot on his wrists.

They looked at each other, smiling, knowing.

Ryoyu hugged him and made the both of them roll on the bed, whispering soothing words, their bodies entwined and so, so close.

At seven am Yuzuru’s alarm brought them back to reality, arms still holding around each other, satisfied smiles on their faces. Loving eyes.


End file.
